


Oh, How You Disgust Me, My Love

by rachy53



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco is a clean person, Drarry, M/M, but they still love eachother, harry is not, its that simple, thats all you need to know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:15:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26039299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rachy53/pseuds/rachy53
Summary: Draco is a very clean person. He is. Unfortunately, he married Harry Potter, notoriously UNCLEAN Boy Who Lived (twice).
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Oh, How You Disgust Me, My Love

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this is based very very loosely (like literally 1% of the story) on something that happened between me and my father and I wanted to share this story so I made it a Drarry fic YOU’RE WELCOME
> 
> Enjoy bbs :)

Draco Malfoy prided himself on having a clean home. It had always been something he could control even when life was hectic. There was also that _slight, itty bitty,_ fear of germs. His person was always immaculate, his chair side table never had trash on it, and he never let the garbage overflow even a bit. His kitchen was spotless, and even his microwave (yes, he had a microwave. He can like muggle things too, you know) didn’t have that weird smell they usually have. 

This wasn’t for lack of work, mind you. No, Draco toiled away hard hours cleaning his house and everything in it. It wasn’t any easier when he lived with one _Harry Potter_ who didn’t have a care in the world for cleanliness or sanitation of utensils. If it wasn’t for Draco he would be using the same fork for dinner every night and use the tongs for everything he ever had to do.

So you can imagine the _horror_ he felt when he watched his husband turn the corner in his boxers and ask him what was for dinner.

”What on this green and smelly Earth,” he asked, oh so calmly, “are you _wearing_?!” 

”Oh... um... my boxers,” the eloquent oaf responded, “Why?” 

”Well, since you don’t apparently don’t remember, we _are_ having guests for dinner.” Draco wasn’t sure why the man wasn’t turning to ice from the glare he was giving him. 

“Oh, it’s just Ron and Mione. They’ve seen me like this countless times.”

”Not while I’ve been taking care of you they haven’t!! Go put on clothes, you doofus!!”

Harry sighed, but did as he was trained to do and obeyed. Draco almost, _almost_ , felt bad for snapping at him. Oh well, if Draco could wear his suit and keep it from getting dirty while in the kitchen for the past hour, Harry could put on some nice clothes five minutes before his friends arrived.

_Ding Dong_

Draco smoothed his tie and stirred the soup one last time before heading to the door to welcome them in quickly. To his horror, Harry was already there. In his stained white t-shirt and jeans with holes in the knees. _Keep it cool, Draco. Keep it cool._

With a smile on his face and a fire in his heart, he welcomed the guests and got them settled, telling them that there was just five minutes before dinner was ready and heading back into the kitchen, where he quickly lost his facade and stirred the delicious smelling soup with a (just barely) evil frown upon his face.

It was a nice meal, and when the Weasels left they assured them it would be at their house the next time so that Draco wouldn’t have to cook once again. He thanked them for their kindness and shrugged off the cooking, he enjoyed it anyway, saying one last goodbye before he shut the door. 

When he turned back around to confront his loving husband on his rather poor choice of clothing, he was confronted instead with the image of first a shirt, then the jeans, laying on the floor. His eyes darted up just before those boxers rounded the corner to see a hand enter all the way down the length of the buttocks and _scratch_. 

As he stood there, gaping at the now empty space feeling disgusted, he thought, “This, this is what my life has come to.” And smiled, for it couldn’t be better. And he picked up those clothes that were dirty for a week and followed his husband out of the room. 

**Author's Note:**

> It’s a bit short, ain’t it? Probably could be longer but I wrote it in a half hour so... yeah. 
> 
> Is this weird? Probably. Am I going on about it? Yes. It was actually really hard for me to not curse because I felt like Draco might consider the words foul and it was from his perspective? Idk tho, lmk what you think I guess
> 
> Let me know if you have any idea how I could improve it!! I’d love to have some input :)


End file.
